vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Habe viele kopierte Stellen in Dr. med. dent. Dissertation gefunden
__NOWYSIWYG__ Hallo, ich habe das noch nie gemacht, aber gerade mal eine Dissertion eines Dr. med. dent. untersucht und bereits bei erstem Durchtesten von Passagen bei Google haufenweise kopierte Textteile gefunden, die zumeist, wenn überhaupt, nur minimal abgeändert wurden (Satzbau geändert, Worte durch Synonyme ersetzt; Singular zu Plural, kleine Details weggelassen). Der erste Absatz der Einleitung entstammt Wikipedia (sogar die Hyptertext-Links sind im PDF noch drin), große Teile des restlichen Textes sind, soweit ich es bis jetzt geprüft habe, nahezu identisch mit anderen, älteren Dissertationen, die sich mit ähnlichen Fragestellungen befassen; wobei wild durcheinander kopiert wurde Besonders aus einer Dissertation einer Zahnärztin, die ihre Arbeit nur zwei Monate vorher verteidigt hat, an derselben Hochschule mit praktisch gleicher Fragestellung, nur andere Präparate betreffend, sind komplette Gliederungspunkte, also fast seitenweise, Passagen mehr oder weniger 1:1 übernommen, aber doch leicht abgeändert. Die Frau hatte denselben Oberarzt als Betreuer und hat ihre Arbeit auch im Labor des Professor durchgeführt, der der Doktorvater des fraglichen Herrn war, sie hatte aber einen anderen Doktorvater und andere Gutachter. Selbst aus der Dissertation seines Betreuers, der einige Jahre zuvor über eine ähnliche Fragestellung mit selber Methodik promoviert hat, wurden einige Stellen direkt übernommen. Als weitere Quellen habe ich bisher mehrere andere Dissertationen (auch von anderen Hochschulen) identifiziert, sowie Artikel aus Fachzeitschriften, Wikipedia und div. Webseiten. Als Quelle wird das alles nicht angegeben, nicht als Zitat gekennzeichnet; lediglich die Primärquellenangaben, die in diesen Texten enthalten waren, wurden mit übernommen. Diese Primärquellen, also die verwiesenen Studien, die nur am Rande von Belang sind, wird er bestimmt nicht gelesen haben, er hat nur die Interpretation der anderen übernommen. Die eigentliche Laborarbeit, bei der Proben angelegt, analysiert und ausgewertet wurden, kann ich nicht beurteilen, auf den ersten Blick wirkt es für mich als Laien O.K., die abschließende Wertung passt auch in die Reihe ähnlicher Arbeiten. Bei der Beschreibung und Auswertung der eigenen Arbeit ist der Stil deutlich freier, es fällt nur auf, dass stellenweise Formulierungen ähnlich sind, dass mal Tabellen-Legenden direkt übernommen worden sind und darauf aufbauend die eigenen Zahlen eingefügt wurden; die anderen Arbeiten wurden wohl auch hier als arbeitssparende Formatvorlage benutzt. Das wortreiche Drumherum der Arbeit, also die Einleitung, die Literaturübersicht, die Erklärung von Methoden und Arbeitsgeräten, selbst Erläuterungen bei der Darlegung der Fragestellung und Arbeitshypothese sowie in der Schlussfolgerung, sind zum überwiegenden Teil kopiert. Es wirkt halt alles nicht so, als hätte sich da einer intensiv in die Materie eingelesen und es dann aus dem FF verfasst, sondern mehr, als ob auf die Vorarbeit anderer vertraut wurde und direkt beim Sichten anderer Arbeiten von überall her passende Stellen zusammenkopiert und dann lieblos ein bisschen abgeändert wurden. Die Art der Abänderung macht auch oft den Eindruck, dass es nicht darum ging, einen persönlichen Stil rein zu bringen, sondern nur einen automatisierten Wort-für-Wort-Abgleich auszutricksen. Ich kenne mich mit der Praxis, wie Promotionsthemen vergeben und Dissertationen erstellt werden, nicht aus, so weit bin ich persönlich noch lange nicht. Aber eigentlich werden Dissertationen doch nicht gemeinschaftlich vergeben, dürfen Doktoranden nicht zusammenarbeiten? Es wird wohl schon seinen Grund haben, dass derjenige zumindest die Mühe unternommen hat, den Text oft leicht abzuändern; und er hat ja nicht nur von den Kollegen aus dem Umfeld dort kopiert, sondern wie gesagt auch von div. Anderen. Im Grunde hätte er auch die Einleitung, Methodikbeschreibung u.ä. praktisch weglassen und hier nur auf die anderen verweisen können; aber dann hätte es wohl bloß für eine Kurzveröffentlichung gereicht? Zumal die Methodik Der Anspruch ist doch wohl, dass sich jeder Doktorand selbst alle Aspekte aus Primärquellen erarbeitet, oder zumindest den zitiert, der das getan und beschrieben hat? Zumindest aus urheberrechtlicher Sicht kann man doch nicht einfach so kopieren und nur hier und da mal ein paar Worte ändern; wenn müsste man doch den Text fast völlig neu in eigenen Worten wiedergeben? In der eidesstattlichen Erklärung steht schließlich auch, dass die Arbeit selbst verfasst wäre und nichts aus anderen Arbeiten kopiert wäre. Wenn man den Gesamttext betrachtet, stimmt das aber definitiv nicht. Wie streng sind denn da die Richtlinien, wäre es denkbar, dass das aufgefallen ist, aber die Gutachter darüber schließlich hinweggesehen haben, weil es eben schon so viele in diesen Punkten ähnliche Arbeiten gibt, und in diesen Textteilen für jemanden, der auf dem Gebiet forscht, eh nichts Neues zu erwarten ist; dass man sich also auf die eigentliche Laborarbeit konzentriert hat, und die (von mir angenommenen) Urheberrechtsverstöße nicht zum Versagen führten? Oder konnte so etwas vor ein bis zwei Jahren tatsächlich noch unbemerkt durchschlüpfen? An wen sollte man sich wenden, um die Bedenken prüfen zu lassen? Besteht Interesse, dass ich die Arbeit und meine bisherigen Erkenntnisse hier einstelle? Ich möchte sie auch gerne selbst weiter auseinander nehmen; welche Software könnt ihr dafür empfehlen, um leicht zwei Texte in zwei Spalten einander gegenüber zu stellen und identische Wörter/Sätze zu markieren? Manuell ist das ziemlich ermüdend, auch wenn es nur deutlich unter 100 Seiten sind. MfG I_want_to_believe --I want to belive (Diskussion) 15:02, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Hi, :schau' dir mal diese Fälle an: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Ahg http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Awb. Mediziner schreiben keine Dissertationen. Das ist nur ein Wort, was zufällig vorne auf dem Deckblatt steht um die Leute zu verwirren. :p Fret (Diskussion) 15:13, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke, Medizinerarbeiten werden hier mittlerweiler eher sarkastisch kommentiert. Das Niveau ist da nicht selten sehr niedrig (und das kommt dem Ruf der med. Diss nicht entgegen - wobei es da auch ganz tolle Arbeiten gibt). Das bisher dokumentierte Abschreiben scheint soweit auch keine Konsequenzen zu haben. Es kann aber sein, dass dein Fall, wenn er eine "neue" Uni betrifft, dort etwas in Schwung bringt. Wer weiss. Mein Bauch sagt mir jedoch, dass nicht viel passieren wird. Wenn einmal so ein Fall Konsequenzen hat, resultierte daraus vmtl. ein Wust von weiteren Massnahmen an der entsprechenden Uni zu anderen med. Dissertationen. Das Problem ist vmtl. endemisch. Aber du kannst das hier, na klar, hochladen und bearbeiten. Will dir gerne beim Sichten helfen. Unter tools gibt es eine Textvergleichsoption. Zum Einarbeiten empfehlen ich als "ab und zu" aktiver Newbie, erstmal an einem aktuellen Fall die Vorgehensweise auszuprobieren. z.B. gibt es im Fall Jpm noch eine Menge unfragmentierte Funde und einige ungesichtete Fragmente. KnallErbse (Diskussion) 16:05, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :: Das scheint mir der ideale Rat in der Situation zu sein. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 16:12, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielleicht noch zur Verdeutlichung bzw. Hilfestellung: ::*http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Nk - Auch ein VroniPlag-Fall, der trotz 75% (!)-Befund in Heidelberg nur achselzuckendes Wegschwurbeln bewirkte (mehr dazu: http://www.morgenweb.de/mannheim/hochschule/operation-plagiatsvorwurf-1.584308) ::*http://campus.uni-muenster.de/campus-news.html?&newsid=874&cHash=04a8e32224c8191ff4ece04a68fb1440 - Kein VroniPlag-Fall (sondern als Nebenprodukt von Wikipedia-Recherchen aufgedeckt!), bei dem wohl ca. 60 % in Münster zum Entzug führten und man dem DV eine Betreuungspause verordnete (mehr dazu: http://archiv.twoday.net/stories/34626983/, http://d-nb.info/995858225, gesperrt oder mit einem Vermerk versehen ist diese Arbeit allerdings nicht, die "Rezeption" könnte also auch zukünftig munter weitergehen ...) ::*''"Unter tools gibt es eine Textvergleichsoption"'' - http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/VroniPlag_Wiki:Tools ::*''"Fall Jpm"'' - http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Jpm ::-- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:14, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC)